


let's get married

by gavinnersVEVO



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, it is really just fluff folks i dont know how to write anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gavinnersVEVO/pseuds/gavinnersVEVO
Summary: “Iwa-chan,” Tooru begins, serious as a heart attack. “You should marry me.”





	let's get married

They’re six, and Tooru is sitting on the sidewalk in front of Hajime’s house. He’s drawing a cat in chalk, humming the theme song to one of the cartoons that came on that morning. Hajime is on his tummy beside him, watching a line of ants make their way back to their hill with the crumbs of the snack the two of them begged to take outside. 

“I wanna marry Iwa-chan one day.” Tooru speaks up, adding the final whisker on the cat with a flourish. 

Hajime lets some ants crawl onto his finger and holds it up toward Tooru. 

Tooru turns pale, shuffling away from Hajime as fast as he possibly can. “I changed my mind!” He yelps, holding a hand up in front of his face, because he simply can’t bear to look at the bugs anymore.

“We’ll get married one day,” Hajime sets the ants back down, trying to disrupt their line as little as possible. “But only if you stop bein’ such a baby.”

——

They’re fourteen, and Hajime’s parents were out of town, so _of course_ he and Tooru took advantage of the empty house. If asked at school, Tooru would pretend they threw a big party, but they really just played video games and ate junk food until Hajime made them dinner. 

“Iwa-chan,” Tooru begins, serious as a heart attack. “You should marry me.” 

Hajime gives Tooru a flat glare, scooping too much rice into his mouth. He’d opted out of looking at the quantity in favor of staring Tooru down, waiting for him to make himself clear. 

“I’m serious! Wouldn’t it be so nice? You’d be like my in-house chef!” Tooru’s voice has turned dreamy, his eyes rolling up to look at the ceiling. “And you’d get to have me as a trophy husband, of course- think of how jealous people would be!” 

“Don’t fuck around.” Hajime flicks his best friend in the nose with his free hand. 

“You’re so mean to me, Iwa-chan!” Tooru whines, as he does at least twice every day, and brings a hand up to protect his nose from any farther attacks.

Hajime hopes the shock makes his blush go unnoticed.

——

They’re seventeen, and Tooru, Hajime, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa are sitting around Tooru’s desk for lunch. Hajime made his own bento that morning, as his mom had to take his sister to the doctor, and Tooru quickly took interest in it.

“Oh? Did Iwa-chan get a bento from a girl?” Oikawa teases, his tone playful. “It’s different from your usual. If a girl did give this to you, she really needs to up her game. It doesn’t even look cute-“

It doesn’t take long for Hajime to get tired of hearing Tooru babble. “I made it, jackass. Mom was busy.”

Tooru’s shoulders fall, just a bit. Enough for Hajime to notice. If he didn’t know better, he’d say Tooru looked relieved.

“I should have known! It’s so plain.” Tooru reaches over with his own chopsticks, stealing a piece of egg and popping it into his mouth.

“Mm, this is actually good!” Tooru hummed, stealing another bite. After years of knowing Tooru, he knew that getting genuine praise from him was be near impossible, so he understood this back-handed compliment to mean Tooru really enjoyed it. 

That didn’t stop Hajime from stealing some of his salmon as revenge, though. 

“Iwa-chan would be such a good husband.” 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa simultaneously look up from Matsukawa’s DS. 

“ _Dude._ ” Matsukawa starts, pressing the start button to pause his game. “Weird thing to say about your best friend. Don’t you agree, Hanamaki?” 

“I concede that Iwaizumi would make a good husband. He’s strong and doesn’t mind cleaning.” Hanamaki puts on a very serious expression, lacing his fingers together on the desk in front of him. “But, coming from Oikawa, it’s kinda gay.” 

“Pretty gay.” Matsukawa agrees. 

“What?!” Oikawa cries, offended. “How is what I said any different from what Hanamaki just said?”

“It’s different ‘cuz you two are… you two. The whole team was pretty sure you guys were dating until you went out with that girl.” 

“So you guys think up conspiracy theories when we’re not around?” Hajime buts in. 

“You guys don’t make it very hard.” Matsukawa shrugs. 

“Whatever.” Hajime rolls his eyes. Tooru has always just been like that. Besides, it’s perfectly normal for friends to be this close when they’ve known each other for so long. Hanamaki and Matsukawa will understand after ten years or so, too. 

…Right?

Hajime feels his ears get warm. He hasn’t met any other people who’ve known each other for as long as they have, but he vows to pay attention to how ‘normal friends’ act. 

For now, though? He changes the subject.

“Did you guys finish the geometry worksheet?”

——

They’re twenty, and Hajime is spending winter break in Tooru’s dorm. They spent their last break at Hajime’s, so it was only fair that he take the train to Tooru’s university as soon as his final class of the semester let out.

Tooru’s head is tucked snugly beneath Hajime’s chin, both his arm and his leg slung over his torso. He always had been so clingy, and it only got worse when they began to date. They’re watching television on Tooru’s bed, blankets pulled up to their shoulders as a commercial for a miracle non-stick pan played. Tooru is in a rare moment of silence, so much so that Hajime thought he fell asleep. The moment of peace was broken, as it always is, when Tooru speaks up. 

“Iwa-chan.” He says, not turning his head to look up at Hajime. “Do you ever think about getting married?”

“Sure, sometimes. I’ve thought about settling down with a nice girl one day, have a couple kids..” Hajime jokes.

Tooru shoots up at that, throwing a stuffed animal at Hajime’s face. “I mean to _me_!” 

His face turns an interesting shade of pink when he realizes how direct he’d been, eyes looking anywhere but Hajime. Tooru was serious, and Hajime knew better than to keep poking. Under all that arrogance, Tooru was so, so sensitive. Especially when it came to what Hajime thought.

Hajime shoots him a look like he’s not understanding something obvious. “Of course I think about marrying you.” His cheekbones are dusted with a muddy red now, too. “I’ve spent my whole life with you already. I don’t plan on changing that.”

——

They’re twenty-four, and Tooru is sitting on the ledge of a fountain, leg crossed over the other at the knee. 

Hajime is just watching him. He pays attention to the way the sun hits him illuminates his stupidly perfect hair, his freckles that spread across his nose and cheeks that Hajime likes to count ashe falls asleep, his nose that turns up right at the end and makes him look kind of like the race of elves in that old RPG they used to play. 

Hajime bumps his shoulder against Tooru’s. He’s been looking for something to distract him for the past fifteen minutes, just enough to Hajime to collect himself enough to surprise him. He scans the park around them for anything that Tooru might find interesting. Not that it would be too hard, Oikawa has always been easily amused. 

A smile fights its way onto his face when he sees what has to be the smallest pomeranian on planet Earth. 

“Look at that dog.” He gestures with his chin, directing Tooru’s gaze over to the puppy. Tooru gasps and is on his feet instantaneously. 

“Do you think they’ll let me pet it?” Tooru stage-whispers over his shoulder. 

Hajime feels silly in his method, but he’d been trying to get Tooru to turn his back to him all day, so he would really jump at anything at this point. 

“Dunno. Oi, Tooru, look at me.” 

Tooru spins on his heel to look at Hajime, to find he’s down on one knee, hand twitching around something in his pocket. He tries to keep his expression neutral, just in case what he thinks is happening isn’t really happening, but if it is really happening he’s going to start crying, and-

He forgets all about the dog. 

“I, um.. Shit.” The box falls out of Hajime’s pocket, small and square and velvet. He picks it up and dusts it off on his pants, before holding it up toward Tooru. “You- I’ve been thinking-“ 

He’d practiced this thing a hundred times, but he can’t stop stumbling over his words. It doesn’t seem like it matters, though.

“Yes!” Tooru all but shouts. Hajime’s got that doofy, amazed smile on his face, eyes crinkling up at the corners, and Tooru accosts him, his arms winding around his neck as tears threaten to fall. “Yes! Yes! I do, whatever!” 

Hajime’s free arm curls around Tooru’s back, his own tears pricking at his eyes. “You didn’t even let me finish my speech.”

“You had a speech!” Tooru jumps off him, clearly excited. “Go on, I’ll be good.”

“Tooru, I.. You’re a real pain in the ass, y’know? You’re needy, and you’re clingy, and sometimes you’re just _so careless_ -“

Tooru’s pouting now, arms crossed. “This is a shitty proposal.” 

“Let me finish.” Hajime laughs. “You’re a pain in the ass, but you’re also smart, and so talented, and you make me feel needed, and loved- you always have. I’m not myself when I don’t have you to fuss over. I couldn’t imagine my life without you.”

“Iwa-chan..” Tooru can’t help but interject, big, fat tears rolling down his face. He always had been an ugly crier, and Hajime was convinced there was nothing more beautiful in this world than Oikawa Tooru in this moment, with his shining eyes and quivering lips and snot starting to drip out his nose. 

“You’re wonderful, Tooru. You amaze me every day, and I love you so, so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Hajime opens the box, revealing a shining silver band. “At this point I was gonna ask if you wanted to spend your life with me, too, but you kinda already answered, so..”

Tooru sniffles and wipes his nose with the back of his hands, falling on his knees in front of Hajime and gathering him in his arms.

Once Tooru comes back down to Earth, he’ll realize people have their phones out, presumably video taping; attention that Tooru will no doubt roll around in for hours. He buries his face in his neck, and Hajime lets him stay there for a while. 

“Hey.” When Hajime speaks, Tooru pulls his head out from his shoulder, eyes puffy. “Let me put the ring on you, at least.”

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING THIS?!!?!??!? happy iwaoi day!!!! (also title and fic were inspired by the song "let's get married" by the bleachers, which is just such a cute fucking tune) ANYWAYS find me on twitter @/GLAMP1RE all i do is yell abt iwaoi there too


End file.
